The Art Of Growing Up
by omfgwtflmao
Summary: I'm rubbish at summaries so lets just say depressing sex. RLSB. SLASH. Don't like? Don't read! Based on 'Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades' by Brand New. Yeah.


**All characters belong to Mrs Rowling. I merely borrowed them. **

**Based on the song 'Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades' by Brand New. Yeah. I don't own that either, but damn, I wish I owned Jesse Lacey.**

* * *

**The Art Of Growing Up**

Remus enters the small, damp apartment, smiles one of his oh-so convincing fake smiles and moves his hand in a gesture that says to Sirius; 'Give me a tour of this place?', while trying hard not to shake.

Sirius licks his lips. He's planning on taking his time. Be patient. That was always his motto. He knows Remus knows. He knows Remus knows what he has planned and quite frankly he's surprised Remus actually showed up.

Grabbing his friends' hand, Sirius pulls Remus towards the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room. He tugs Remus towards the stairs. Licking his lips a second time. At the top of the stairs Sirius turns left then goes right, straight to the master bedroom.

Remus is starting to sweat as Sirius sits on the bed, pulling at his hand and looking up at him through heavy black lashes.

Stumbling, Remus falls on top of Sirius but Sirius flips them over. They both notice absently that not a word has been exchanged. Remus doesn't think he's prepared for this. Not yet.

The dark haired boy runs his hand down Remus' front then drags his trouser zipper all the way down. His hands rest on Remus' hips then with one swift movement he has Remus' trousers and boxers pooled around his legs.

When Remus gulps, it's loud. Loud enough for Sirius to hear at least. Remus shifts slightly and says in a barely audible voice, "This is so messed up."

That was their first time. Wordless fumbling in a dirty bed. Nothing to be heard but grunts and moans. Afterwards they would avoid eye contact and Remus would leave, not quite regretting losing a piece of himself to his best friend.

Their second time was different. Remus let himself into Sirius' apartment. Creeping silently up the grimy stairs he wondered what he was doing back here. Upon opening Sirius' bedroom door he sees his friend partially naked and he feels like he's about to vomit, but doesn't.

"Come here", Sirius orders and Remus obeys. He always obeys.

His palms are starting to sweat as his vision blurs then comes back into focus as Sirius pins him to the tacky bed sheets and licks his neck tentatively then begins to undress the smaller boy. He kisses and licks his way to Remus' navel, causing Remus' stomach to flip.

Remus' breathing is getting heavier and moans lightly when he feels Sirius press his hips into his. He still finds time to switch the lights off, though.

"I love you", Remus whispers, but Sirius either doesn't hear him or doesn't care. Maybe he doesn't love him back and Remus starts thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Sirius moves quickly. Grinding faster and faster. Too fast. Remus no longer wants to continue what he's doing. He wants to run but Sirius' body is pinning him to the bed and he thinks that he might just cry.

When it ends he exits the apartment with a mere "See you" and finds himself getting the elevator to the top floor of Sirius' apartment block instead of apparating home. Heart beating out of his chest, he runs as fast as his legs can carry him and leaps off the edge.

* * *

**So. Yeah. I was listening to Brand New as per, and thought 'I haven't written anything for a while. Why not write a story based on this song?', so I did. Hehe.**

**But yeah, my words don't do Jesse Lacey's justice. Because he's amazing. Seriously.**

**Just read his lyrics if you don't believe me.**

* * *

_ Keep the noise low, she doesn't wanna blow it  
Shaking head to toe while your left hand does "show me around"  
Quickens your heartbeat  
It beats me straight into the ground  
You don't recover from a night like this  
A victim still lying in bed completely motionless  
A hand moves in the dark to her zipper  
Hear a boy bracing tight against the sheets barely whisper,  
"this is so messed up"  
Upon arrival the guests had all stared  
Dripping wet and clearly depressed, he'd headed straight for the stairs  
No longer cool, but a boy in a stitch, unprepared for a life filled with lies and failing relationships_

_(Up the stairs, the station where the act becomes the art of growing up)  
He keeps his hands low, he doesn't wanna blow it  
He's wet from head to toe and his eyes give her the up and the down  
His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up  
But the body in the bed beckons forward and he starts growing up_

_The fever, the focus,  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself._

_She hits the lights  
This doesn't seem quite fair  
Despite everything he learned from his friends, he doesn't feel so prepared  
She's breathing quiet and smooth, he's gasping for air  
"This is the first and last time", he says  
She fakes a smile and presses her hips into his  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides  
He's holding back from telling her exactly what it really feels... like  
He is the lamb, she is the slaughter  
She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her  
Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect  
He whispers that he loves her, but she's probably only ready for..._

_(Up the stairs, the station where the act becomes the art of growing up)  
so much more than he could ever give  
A life free of lies and a meaningful relationship  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides  
He waits for it to end and for the aching in his guts to subside_

_The fever, the focus,  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself._

_The fever, the focus,  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself._

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I'm a total fangirl. Can you blame me? **

**Love.**

**x**


End file.
